Stolen Petals
by sunashiii
Summary: The Holy War is coming and the Sins are gonna need as much help as possible, even if they don't want it. The help they need comes in the form of an old ally who had once been a close friend but after a fight she had left. Now after many years, she's back and ready to make amends with the Sins, specifically the Sin of Greed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stolen Petals**_

* * *

Elizabeth was looking for Hawk, again. She had ran off again after Meliodas threatened to cook her, saying he had a perfect dish that would go great with pig and off Hawk ran from the tavern. Huffing and crying at Meliodas about how he treated her wrong.

"Hawk! Hawk!" Elizabeth gave out a sigh as she wiped a light sweat from her forehead, she had wandered far from the tavern at this point. She was nowhere near the forest that the Boar's Hat was set in, she could tell that much at least.

Walking around and not really looking where she was going she bumped into someone. It was a young woman in her early 20's with long pink hair that flowed to her waist. Long lashes that kissed against her pale ivory cheeks. Her eyes the greenest of green, a mix of jade and mint. Her body was not as curvy as Elizabeth but still womanly nonetheless.

Her body was dressed in a black high waisted corset skirt that flared out towards the end with a white ribbon crossing and tying the skirt corset, as for her top she had on a red fitted long sleeves with a peek a boo diamond cut out that sunk to the middle of her bust. With skin tight black thigh socks and ankle boots that hugged her ankle tightly as well. Around her wrists were gold bands.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't really watching where I was walking, please forgive me!" Elizabeth bowed to the young woman, taken back by her beauty. The girl was definitely older than her and reminded her much of her eldest sister, Margaret.

"Oh, no worries! It was partially my fault too." The older girl smiled at her and picked up whatever she had dropped, a peach red pleated umbrella with a red tassel and jade beads hanging off the handle.

"What are you even doing here? This isn't a place for a young girl like you. The locals of this part of town are rather...touchy of pretty young things like you." The pink haired woman warned her as she tilted her head over to the group of 3 bulky men lurking in the corner.

"O-oh! Thank you so much for the warning but I'm looking for my friend. She ran off after our other friend said some mean things to her." Elizabeth explained as she blushed red from the staring eyes of men.

"A friend? Maybe I can help, what does she look like?" She smiled at the younger girl.

"Really?! Thank you so much. She's a very dear friend of mine. She's a pink pig." Elizabeth nodded to her in gratitude.

The pink haired girl stopped in her step and turned back to the girl, "A what? You mean she acts like a pig right?"

"No she's a pig. A pink pag with a tag on her ear. She's about this tall and this wide. Oh and she talks!" Elizabeth stretched her hand this way and that way showing her the general look of Hawk.

"Right. I'm Sakura by the way and you?" The girl laughed at the mere thought of a pretty young girl traveling with a huge talking pink pig.

"Nice to meet you Lady Sakura! I'm Elizabeth!" She smiled at Sakura and began to walk besides the girl and told her the events that lead to Hawk running away.

"Your friends seem rather fun to be around." Sakura laughed at the tales of Hawk and her friend's arguments.

"They truly are! I feel rather blessed to be able to travel around with them, they're the best people I've ever met!"

"How nice. I would love to meet these friends of yours'." Sakura laughed at the tales of her friends.

"Yes, I would love for you to meet them! They're very nice people, though they can get rather extreme." Elizabeth scratched her head and thought back to the times when Ban and Meliodas would fight and all their other challenges. And so they spent most of the afternoon looking for Hawk to only find her sleeping under a tree near a children's playground.

…

By the time Elizabeth and Sakura and the newly found Hawk had gotten back to the tavern it was nearing nighttime, "This should be around the time the tavern is the most crowded." Elizabeth began to explain the story about the Boar Hat, how the drinks were good but the food was like poison.

"Wow, so you can really drink a whole barrel of alcohol and still be okay?!" Hawk asked Sakura with much admiration in her eyes, she was really liking the new girl that Elizabeth had befriended.

"Yup, and you're really the Captain of the Order of Scrap Disposal?! I've never heard of the Order but you must be someone rather strong and important." Sakura laughed along with the pig, she was rather fun to be with and a very interesting pig to talk to.

"And here we are, welcome to the Boar Hat!" Elizabeth opened the door and allowed Sakura to walk in first. And the first thing that greeted Sakura was a flying knife aimed right at her head.

"It's rather cute, minus this rude welcoming by your friends, the Seven Deadly Sins. Might want to rethink about who you hang out with, Princess." Sakura smiled up at the shocked princess as another knife was thrown in her direction.

"What are you doing here?! And why is Elizabeth and Hawk with you?!" Ban screamed out at the girl as he charged full head at her but was thrown back behind the counter by Meliodas.

"No way, if it isn't Sakura! Haven't seen you in a while." Meliodas smiled up at her and greeted her with a punch but Sakura met it equally with her own punch.

"It's been nearly 10 years now, so nice to see you too Meli." Sakura forced out a smile as she and Meliodas began to struggle to overpower the other.

"Wa-wait you guys know each other? And you know who I am?" Elizabeth looked back and forth between the three.

"Oh yeah, me and Meli go way back. As for me knowing you, it's rather obvious with you flaunting your crest on your earring." Sakura then kneed Meliodas in the gut causing him to cough up the smallest amount of blood.

"Yup, same Sakura as ever! I glad you haven't changed much over the years!" Meliodas charged back at her with a roundhouse kick that she easily dodged with a simple duck, but her hair wasn't able to get away. Stray strands of pink hair swayed to the floor of the tavern.

"What about you and Ban?" Elizabeth sweat dropped at the way the two kept throwing hard hits at each other with smiles on their faces. It reminded her greatly of how he and Ban fought all the time.

"Ban? Who's that? A 'Ban' does not bring up anything to me." Sakura stopped her attacks as she and Meliodas landed back onto the ground with a soft touch. Meliodas and Elizabeth gave an awkward laugh at her facial expression on the topic of Ban.

"The one who threw those knives at you when you entered." Hawk explained as she began to set the chair back up.

"Oh yes him, well hm, I would say it's complicated." Sakura tilted her head in thoughts as she picked up the two knives and threw them right back at Ban and pierced the shoulders of his leather jacket.

"Hey!" Ban yelled back at her in anger as he tried to free himself of the deeply pierced knives.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Diane peaked through the window and spotted Sakura standing there with her usual umbrella on her shoulder.

"SAKURA!" Diane nearly reached into the tavern from her spot outside. She had just gotten back from exploring around so she had not seen Sakura and Elizabeth enter.

"Nice to see you again, Diane." Sakura smiled softly at the giant, she had always been like a younger sister to Sakura in a way.

…

"So you own this tavern now huh Meli?" Sakura took a sip of her drink. After greeting the Sins, Elizabeth had decided it was time to turn in, so now it was just the Sins and her plus Hawk who was relaxing and eating her scraps.

"Yup, it costed me my sacred treasure but it was a nice bargain." Meliodas smiled at her and gulped down the rest of his drink.

"How reckless of you to sell your treasure like that!" Sakura laughed out and punched him straight in the face. Causing the two of them to laugh with Sakura yelling at him in anger for his reckless behavior.

"Cut the shit, Sakura. What are you doing here?" Ban narrowed his eyes at her, he sat right across from her and Meliodas sat on her left.

"Always thinking I have a second motive don't you?" Sakura's eyes softened as she smiled fondly at the blue haired male

"What are you doing here though? You left us that night with no explanation." Meliodas stared at her with blank eyes and a face just as blank.

" _When shooting stars fill the night sky in the form of crosses, Britannia will face her most desperate hour. This is a trail preordain since ancient times and will herald the beginning of a holy war between the guiding hand of the light and the bloodline of the darkness_." Sakura told them, word by word. Just like the doctor had before. Her eyes now serious, mint green now a shade darker looking almost jade.

"What does a Britannia poem have anything to do with you being here?" Ban asked her.

"Nothing, but the holy war does. These things don't just happen by accident, it's starting. Sooner or later we would have been gathered either through our own will or by the fates. This holy war that the king foretold is happening soon." Sakura leaned into her palm as she swirled her drink with her finger hovering above. Bringing the liquid in and out of the cup with simple magic.

"So you really think this holy war is going to happen?" Diane leaned into the window more.

"I don't think, I know. The signs are right in front of us." Sakura swirled the drink faster now. Her voice as nonchalant as always.

"Well you can fight this war by yourself. I have no intention of working with you again, I work only for the Captain." Ban snorted at her and began to get up from his seat.

" **Sit down**." The drink stopped swirling and dripped back down into the cup.

Ban crashed right back into his seat with a scowl on his face, there she went using her ability of 'Absolute Order' to make someone do anything against their wishes again.

"What is it? Last time we talked you said you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. You said some pretty harsh words that can't be taken back." He barked at her.

"Sakura," Meliodas stared down at his drink. She glanced over to him with a glint in her eye, "If this holy war is to happen as soon as you think it will, than let it be. Right now we have something else to do. Elizabeth has asked me to accompany her in her search for the Seven Deadly Sins to save the kingdom. That is our top priority, not a war that may or may not happen."

Sakura looked at him for a long period of time before she gave a sigh, "Always so heroic, how tragic. **Order Overlook**." With a simple command, Ban was released from Sakura's Order and now stood from his spot and left them with nothing but a cold look at Sakura.

"Ban...Sakura-" Before Diane could go on with her sentence Sakura stopped her.

"Diane let him go. The past is the past, let it stay there. **Absolute Order: Sleep**." Sakura smiled at the giantess as she yawned out and began to fall asleep, Sakura then walked towards the door.

"Stay."

"Mh?" Sakura looked backed at the blonde captain.

"Stay the night. You can stay in Elizabeth's room with her, I can bunk with Ban tonight. Just like old times." Meliodas grinned up at her.

Sakura smiled over to him and laughed, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Meli. Ban has a rather ugly grudge towards me and you know how he gets when I'm involved in anything that he's involved with too."

"Please. I know you guys have bad blood but please. I know the Holy War is closer than anyone would like it to be, it's the main purpose as to why the Seven Deadly Sins were created but we also need you if we want to win. I couldn't care less if Ban is happy with you or not, this is what needs to happen." Meliodas tightened his fist as he thought about the oncoming war.

Sakura looked at her friend with blank eyes and a blank face before she gave a giggle, "No need to show this side to me, Meli. Anything you ask I'll gladly do. You asking me like this makes me feel more wanted than ever, don't show this side to anyone else, okay?" She giggled and teased at him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anything for you, Sakura." He grinned as he finished the last of his drink and started up stairs to show Sakura the way to the room she would be sharing with Elizabeth for the night.

* * *

 **Absolute Order - The ability to give an order on anyone the caster wishes to order. Ranges from simple things like; sit down, sleep etc. to rather extreme things like killing others. A dangerous ability that should not be taken lightly.**

 **Order Overlook - Ability to take away or stop an order.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stolen Petals**_

* * *

When Sakura had woken she felt that the other side of the bed was empty, 'The princess must have woken before me.'

Yawning out she stood from her spot and changed back into her normal clothes, stripping off the sleeping clothes she had borrowed from Meliodas. It had turned out that Elizabeth really only had two outfits, her uniform and her sleeping clothes. So Sakura had ended up borrowing from the dragon sin that night.

She looked out the window to see Diane talking to Elizabeth and she guessed that Meliodas was probably cleaning, as for Ban she guessed he was sleeping or drinking, 'Typical Ban.'

Dressing herself at last, she slipped on her ankle boots and walked downstairs with her umbrella in her hand resting on her shoulder as usual.

By the time she had gotten to the lower level of the tavern, Meliodas and the rest were talking about going to the Necropolis to find King, who was thought to be dead from what someone had told Meliodas.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura." Elizabeth greeted the girl with a bright smile, who in return gave one back.

"Good morning, Princess, Diane, Meli and Captain of Scraps." Sakura smiled at all of them with her ever so sweet smile. She completely ignored Ban, who couldn't be more mad.

"What the hell is she still doing here? I thought her ass left last night." Ban glared the woman down. But she couldn't care less, all she did was brush it aside and sat at the bar a few seats away from him and told Meliodas she wanted a drink.

"I happen to be traveling with Meliodas now, Ban. So do keep your temper down." Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Now, now. Ban, Sakura will be traveling with us now. She is a great asset and you know it too, besides with her exotic beauty we'll be sure to draw in even more customers." Meliodas grinned at Sakura who grinned right back.

"Thanks, Meli. That doesn't mean I'm wearing that skimpy waitress outfit." Her grin never fell as Meliodas laughed at his failed attempt to charm her into becoming a waitress like Elizabeth.

"Haha, I suppose so."

"Now, how much longer til we reach King?" Sakura turned around and looked out the window.

"Maybe 2-3 hours if we keep up with this pace." Meliodas mused to himself as Ban kept on pouting about Sakura joining them.

Hearing how they would be on the road for another 2-3 hours Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "If you need me I'll be in the bedroom taking care of some business."

Meliodas nodded to her as Elizabeth, Diane and, Hawk waved her good bye, Ban on the other hand kept on grumbling about her presence here.

Sakura sat on the bed alone with her hands gripping the side of the bed, her head low and in thought, "It's already been 10 years, 10 years since that night. How funny that the day I see him again it's on this day." She silently mused to herself and gave a cry followed by an even more empty laugh.

It was like the events had happened just the other day, it was fresh in her mind. It was always on her mind, she would never let herself have the pleasure of forgetting it. She could see everything perfectly, the way the rocks stood, the feel of the dirt and the smell of blood in her nose, and the feel of it on her skin.

 **10 Years Ago**

" _Hey Ban, can we talk?"_

 _The Seven Deadly plus Sakura, had just gotten done finishing off a mission and were now having a feast for their accomplishments._

" _Yeah sure, Sak." Ban smiled down at her shorter form and slung an arm over her shoulder. It was a natural thing for him to do with her, after all they were like_ _ **best friends**_ _._

 _Sakura had wanted to lean into his warmth but forced herself to give into his touch. Oh how she wished she had because that had been the last time she would ever get to feel his warmth like that again. Because after that night, everything the two ever had went straight to purgatory._

 _She had lead them to a clearing in the forest with a small lake. It was a pretty place, the moonlight bounced off the water in such a beautiful way. The lotus flowers in the lake made everything seem a little more...magical. And with the way the star's reflection pierced through the water made it even a better sight to see._

" _Wow, when'd you find this place? It's really nice, Sak." Ban retracted his arm from her shoulder and walked towards the lake, amused by the ducks floating in there. Sakura gave him a half-smile as he turned to look back at her with a grin on his face._

 _But when he saw her smile, so fake and forced, Ban looked at her with concern on his face like any friend would._

' _Friend.'_

 _Oh how that word made Sakura's blood boil. Sometimes Ban was such a dense idiot that it made Gowther look like he knew everything about love and emotions._

" _Ban, I took you out here because I'm tired of these games."_

" _What are you talking about 'games'?" Ban titled his head even more, what was she going on about?_

" _That's exactly what I mean! What am I to you?! Do I even matter to you more than a friend?!" Sakura and Ban had been playing around for the past year and a half now, and she was done with it. Maybe he didn't think much of it but dammit she didn't go around with just anyone._

" _Woah, woah, woah! Where is all this coming from? What is this all about? Of course you matter to me, what exactly are you trying to get at?" Ban was taken by surprised by her outburst, just what the hell was she so upset about? Had she- No way, there was no way. He had told her that he was still in love with Elaine, but still…_

" _You know exactly where this is coming from. " Sakura tightened her fist that she nearly drew blood. This was it, she was gonna tell him._

" _Sakura, you know that Elaine is the only-"_

" _I know, Ban. I fucking know. But tell me, at least tell me there was something there, that there was a chance." She always knew it was Elaine, hell they never had a conversation without her name being mentioned once. It had always been about her; the guardian fairy of the fountain of youth. Ban's first and only love. The girl he did anything and everything to try and bring back. The one that stood in Sakura's way of love._

" _...I'm so sorry Sakura, but all those times that we...they were all mistakes. Nothing more, nothing less." Ban wasn't one to sugarcoat things and she supposed that it had been better than him lying to her. But that didn't mean it didn't any hurt less, especially when she was just called a 'mistake'._

 _In that moment her anger took over, her eyes glaring death at Ban, who had yet to realize the mistake of his words, "What did you just say?"_

" _It was all a mistake, Sakura. Every single time, it was nothing more than to let out stress. Now come on, since we got that out of the way let's go back to the party." There was no way in hell, purgatory, heaven, or whatever the fuck, they were gonna just brush this aside. No, not if Sakura had a say in it._

 _Before she could even think, her wrath got the better of her and she attacked him. A knee to his gut followed by a round house to his jaw. It sent him flying to the other side of the forest. That didn't stop her though, no she went after him at top speed in just one step she was in front of him, her eyes now solid black and the swirl-mark on her forehead. The same one Meliodas had when Ban had touched his sword once._

" _What the hell, Sakura?!" Before Ban could attack her back, he was struck by her umbrella._

 _She swung it his way with little to no force and sent him flying further into the forest. Her anger and rage was burning and clawing to be released. This was why she didn't like humans, they were always so dense to the things they caused. It wasn't a surprised why the other clans hated the humans, they couldn't take responsibility for shit._

 _Yet again, she was in front of the pale blue haired Sin. She saw the damage she had inflicted on him, but that didn't stop her from causing more. All these ugly emotions ran through her body like the blood that ran through her veins._

 _ **Hate**_ _for how she allowed herself to_ _**fall**_ _for a human._

 _ **Anger**_ _for how she allowed herself to be_ _ **played**_ _by him even when she knew the rules._

 _ **Jealousy**_ _for how she had been_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to a dead guardian fairy._

" _What the fuck, Sakura?!" Ban screamed out to the woman who stood before him with solid black eyes. Her hair was flying behind her, rapidly brushing against her neck. Her cropped turtle neck shirt has small scratches and cuts from the mission, her slitted skirt was flapping everywhere due to her fast movement. Her boot covered foot was about to smash into Ban's head but was stopped by Ban's hand._

" _I hate you, Ban! How dare you- HOW DARE YOU PLAY ME FOR A FOOL! You allowed me to feel this only for you to rip it from me for some-! For some_ _ **dead**_ _fairy that will never be able to love you! She is dead, Ban! She's never coming back! But I'm right here! I'm ALIVE for god sake! I could love you more than she could ever yet-! Yet you still choose her!" Sakura shouted and shouted at Ban. Struggling to release her foot from Bna's grip that got tighter and tighter as she spoke to him the truth._

" _Don't! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT! EVER! You are_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to her! Unlike you, she isn't some wicked bitch!" Ban gripped her ankle so hard that he felt her bones breaking and cracking._

" _Wasn't." Sakura gritted out._

" _What?" Ban hissed at her, his grip loosening the tiniest bit._

" _She_ _ **wasn't**_ _some wicked bitch like me! You only say 'isn't' if they're alive!" Sakura ripped her ankle out of his grip and proceeded to turn away from ban. Her eyes no longer black and the swirl mark now gone._

 _Ban's eyes widen in anger, "DON'T EVER TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR ENEMY, YOU BITCH!"_

 _Sakura took one swing at him with her umbrella at his direction, sending him flying back a good few meters, "Don't ever think you are better than me, Ban. A useless human like you will_ _ **never**_ _be able to kill me. To be compared to a dead fairy tsk, how shameful."_

" _LEAVE! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU BITCH! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ban yelled at her retreating form._

…

Sakura stared at her left ankle, even though it had been 10 years, her ankle had never truly healed. It was one of the very few scars she had on her body. There, on her left ankle, was the lightest of discoloration that formed a ring around her ankle. Usually she covered it up by tying a black ribbon around it, after all it was a scar she was not proud to have it. One that she wished never happened.

"An ugly scar for an ugly person." Sakura sneered at herself as she grabbed the black ribbon and tied it around her bruised ankle.

"Hey Sakura! We're almost there! Come get some food before we get there!"

Sakura raised her head slowly and stared at the door that lead out the room, she then turned her head towards the window. Right now, right now she could leave and they wouldn't now. They could handle this without her. When the war started she would come back and help them, but if she left she might be able to see them all again when the war would start.

Sakura closed her eyes and slipped her boots back on, her mind made up on what she would do...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stolen Petals**_

* * *

"Coming down, Meliodas! Just give me a sec!"

Sakura stood up and tapped her boots to make sure that it was securely on. She gave one last look at the window before she let out a sigh, grabbing her umbrella, Sakura made her way out of the room.

…

When she arrived to the bar she saw Ban sitting there. His back faced to her with a blank look on his face. She wanted to sit next to him and tell him to stop looking so down, but she knew she couldn't do that anymore. Not after what she had said to him all those years ago.

It didn't take long for him to see her from the corner of his eye and sneer at her, "You know, no one really wants you here."

"Speak for yourself, Ban. I really enjoy having Sakura back after all these years." Diane glared at Ban before she sent a smile over to Sakura.

"Thank you, Diane. It really is nice to see you again too." Sakura completely ignored Ban and went over to where the princess sat with Hawk.

"You two shouldn't fight like kids, after all you guys you use to be so close." Meliodas announced as he came out from behind the counter.

"Use to be, Captain. Besides that was a long time ago." Ban corrected his captain with a bitter look on his face.

"A very long time ago, so long that it doesn't need to be brought up anymore." Sakura raised a brow at Meliodas who just sent her a grin.

"What are you talking about? You guys were basically dating back then, after all you guys did use to fool around a lot!" Meliodas laughed out loud as Sakura and Ban turned to look at the shorter boy with a glare so intense.

"When we say shut up, that means **shut up**!" Ban and Sakura yelled out, both throwing the disgusting food before them. Both plates smashing into his face causing him to fall back.

Ban and Sakura turned their head to look at both of each other with their glares now directed at each others, "Don't copy me!"

"You copied me!"

"No you!"

Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk could see the sparks between them. Their eyes both staring intensely at each other.

"What does he mean by 'fooling around'. Sakura? Ban?" Elizabeth tilted her head in question. Both Ban and Sakura turned their head towards Elizabeth, not knowing what to say to her question.

"We would make jokes together, that's all." Ban answered nervously. Sakura on the other hand couldn't help but laugh out at how he explained 'fooling around' to the young princess of the royal family.

"What Ban means is that we were once lovers, but like we said that was a long time ago." Sakura softly laughed out.

The princess nodded her head in understanding before realizing what that meant, "Oh...OH!" She gasped out before she looked at Sakura and then to Ban and back to Sakura again, "I'm so sorry I asked! I didn't mean to be rude at all, Lady Sakura! I just-!"

"Don't worry, Princess. It was nearly a decade ago, we're over it at this point. Right Ban?" Sakura looked over at Ban, who nodded his head in hesitation.

* * *

After the little incident with their past and all, Ban had left and decided to take a short rest on the steps of the tavern. Being with Sakura had brought up some memories that he didn't really like to think about even if they were the only memories he had seen in his head for the last 5 years. After he had been imprisoned, she was all he had thought of along with Elaine.

No matter how he felt for Elaine, he couldn't deny that what he did with Sakura was wrong. He knew he was in love with Elaine, she knew too but that didn't mean that would stop her from loving him. He had used her and abused her without evening knowing it. Every time they had spoken about Elaine, she had been hurting but he ignored it all, how she hadn't lashed out before was beyond him. After all what sane woman would happily listen to their lover talk about their ex lover, no matter how understanding they were.

'But that doesn't give her the right to slander Elaine like that! She doesn't even know her!...But from the amount of times I've talked about Elaine to Sakura, she might as well have known her just as I did…'

Ban huffed out a sigh as he opened his eyes to look at the grey clouds, a frown formed on his face, "It's going to rain soon."

Ban turned his head to the side to see Sakura sitting on the steps beside him, "I hope it won't stop us from getting to King."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get so upset about it, after all it's just King. Besides for all we know he might actually be dead." Ban closed his eyes again. The Sakura that sat next to him was not the same Sakura that used to lay next to him all those years ago.

Her hair was now longer, reaching her hips and not her neck. Her body was relatively the same but looked even more slim and toned than before. Her eyes looked more tired and not nearly as alive as before. But everything else was the same. No scars were visible on her body nor any injuries, and that swirl from that night so long ago was gone. The swirl that was on Meliodas's forehead as well.

Sakura looked down at the pale blue haired man beside her, "We can be grown up this, right Ban?"

He opened his eyes to look directly into her orbs, "About what?"

"About that night 10 years ago, when I..when I had said all those awful things about…"

"I don't blame you, Sakura, but I don't forgive you either. You had no right to say what you said but I also know that what I did to you was terrible and I'm sorry for that but-"

Sakura cut him off before he could finish his last sentence, "But you don't love me. Ban, I realized that a long time ago and I don't expect you to love me back either. If you want me to be honest, I wouldn't love me either after what I did to you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you either. I loved you more than anything or anyone else, but yet you called me a mistake when I said that. Those aren't easy words to forget, Ban."

Sakura stood up without looking back at the man she once loved, or so she told herself, "Now, I hope we can at least be friends again. After all we _were_ best friends before we became lovers." She sent him a real smile before she looked back forward and walked over the edge of Hawk's mother. Her person disappearing from sight causing Ban's eyes to widen and hurriedly rush up and over to the edge to see that she was gone. He turned his head to see that she was already walking away and towards a run down village.

"Wait-!"

"Hey! Look's like Sakura's already getting a head start!' Meliodas laughed out as he slid down the green pigs back followed by Hawk and Elizabeth leaving Ban by himself on the back of the pig.

…

"This is the Necropolis?" Diane looked around and saw ruins of buildings and dead land.

"How did a run down place like this get a name like that?" Hawk questioned.

The group looked around the dead, rundown village. There looked to be no living soul anywhere near the place.

"Who knows, maybe something happened long ago." Sakura answered the pig as she looked all around, seeing no one around gave her a weird feeling.

"Maybe there was a huge massacre here where the dead come out at night." Ban laughed at how Hawk and the princess shrieked when Meliodas came out from behind them and scarred them.

"Well whatever the case, Elizabeth come back to the tavern with me. It's time to set up for tonight." Meliodas smiled over the the princess who eagerly nodded her head.

"What about me, Captain?" Diane cutely asked the much smaller man.

He's shot a smile at her, "You can be our build board girl, Diane. Bring in as much customers as you can!"

"Right on it, Captain, and afterwards we can go have a fun time!"

Melissa's laugher at the giantess's suggestion, taking her somewhat serious plans with a light heart.

Soon after, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Diane along with Hawk left back to the tavern leaving Ban and Sakura to their own plans.

No words were exchanged clearly when the two past lovers went different directions. Both mumbled incoherent words before going in whatever way.

* * *

Sakura has headed towards the hills to see the dead village from above. By the time she had gotten there she could no longer even see the sun. The grey clouds had covered most of it only allowing small rays to seep through.

As she reached the top of the hill that overlooked the small village known to hold the Necropolis, all she could see was dead, dead and even more dead. There was no one anywhere in the village. Most of the buildings were broken and had missing roofs or walls.

Her jade eyes scanned over to a certain area to see a floating boy on a staff fighting Ban and behind them where two small bodies stood in fright.

Sakura made no movement to stop the fight but instead she kept watching on, trying to see where this fight would go. There would be no use in her jumping in to help Ban, after all he couldn't physically be killed by a mere staff. The closer she looked at the staff the more a figure began to flood in her mind, just who on earth had a staff like that. It had to be someone she knew or else it wouldn't had been bugging her.

But it didn't help her seeing as the boy who owned the staff had his back to her.

"That hair… No, it couldn't be- but it could...there's no way. King couldn't have turned into a kid after looking like a grown man...but King IS a fairy and that is Chastiefol in his hand… Haha no way that's King!"

Sakura began to laugh out at the thought of that being King. No way in hell was she going to believe that the small floating child with Chastiefol was King. Even if it had been 10 years, there was no way in all hell, heaven and earth that King could get that small. Though she couldn't deny that Chastiefol was definitely in the person's hand and the only person who could truly wield it's power was King himself.

"Things just don't get easier for us do they?" Sakura spoke aloud to the nature around her. Kicking up her umbrella and placing it on her shoulder she headed back down to the village to see if she could find the Necropolis; her interest in Ban and the floating boy had died.


End file.
